The Story of Andromache
by naurarwen-fangorn
Summary: Andromache is the wife of Hektor and princess of Troy. Hektor and his brother have gone to Sparta to make an alliance with the Spartan's. Andromache has been left in Troy to look after their child
1. Default Chapter

This story is about Andromache, the wife of Hektor and Princess of Troy. Her husband who has gone to Sparta with his brother Paris to make peace with the Spartan had left her with their child. She waits for Hektor to return. Also includes after the death of Hektor. Please give me reviews of what you think. I want to know whether or not to carry on the story.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Andromache stirred in her sleep as she heard her baby cry. Her eyes flickered open as she threw the cover from her and she hurried across the stone floor running to the cot that sat at the bottom of her bed. She pulled the child away from its bed and brought him to her shoulder. She gently bounced him, but still he cried.

'Sshhh my child, do not cry' she gently kissed the child bear head. The cries subdued as she held him close to her body. 'Your father will be home soon my soon' she kissed the child's head again as she slowly lowered him back into the cot. She pulled the covers over the child and then returned to her own bed. She crawled under the covers and slowly closed her eyes. As soon as they closed she fell sleep and dreamed of Hektor, her husband.  
  
A young Trojan maid who had come to take Andromache's child for a bath woke Andromache from her deep slumber. She moved her hands to her eyes and rubbed them gently before finally opening

'Ah Lucida' the maid bowed to Andromache as she took the child from its cot

'Good morning princess' Andromache smiled

'Please look after him, after you have bathed him please return to my room and put him back to bed' she let out a soft sigh 'He did not sleep well last night. Also I am going to the gardens so I need you to watch him till I return'

'Yes princess' the maid held the child against her chest as she left the room. Andromache slowly got out of her bed and looked around the room. She sat up and twisted so she sat on the edge of the bed, her feet touched the cold stone flooring as she stood. Making her way over to where her clothing lay she picked up her light blue and silver dress and pulled it over her head. She tied the blue strapping behind her head and slipped on her leather sandals. She let out a yawn as she brought her hand to mouth to stop it. She then went to her table and sat down. Her fingers slipped around the handle of the brush as she ran it through her long brown hair.  
  
When she was ready she left her room, heading towards the gardens. She walked silently down the stone floor as she looked around. There was no one but her walking down the hallway. As she walked in silence her thoughts returned to Hektor, suddenly a voice pierced her thoughts. 'Andromache!' she turned to see Briseis running towards her. Her husband's cousin wrapped her arms around Andromache's waist as she smiled. Briseis moved back

'Has my uncle told you' Andromache shook her head

'No, but do tell' Briseis' smile spread from ear to ear

'I have chosen the virgin road, to be a priestess in Apollo's temple' Andromache smiled 'That's wonderful Briseis' she didn't look to her as her thoughts slipped away again to her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Andromache walked through the gardens, she reached the cold stone bench that lay in the courtyard of the garden and sat down as she looked up to the statue that lay before her. Frantically she ran the back of her hands over her dress trying to push all of the crinkles out. 'Oh...' she let out softly, as the crinkles in her dress would not disappear, she let out a soft sigh as she thought of her husband. It seemed so long since he kissed her goodbye and set out over the Aegean to Sparta, she had lost count of the days and it seemed like it would be another thousand years before he returned.  
  
Priam walked down the steps into the gardens, he followed the pathway. When he looked up he say Andromache, his sons wife sat on the stone bench. He slowly walked to her

'Andromache?' he spoke gently. She jumped slightly as she was pulled out of her thoughts; she looked up to see Priam

'My lord' she bowed to him, he carefully leant forwards and lifted her head with his pale,

withering hand 'My dear, you miss my son?' she nodded gently as Priam took his seat beside her 'He will be back soon my dearest Andromache' she lowed her head, but he quickly took

her chin and lifted her head to look at him,

'I know my King, I just miss him as does our son. He misses everyday his father is gone' Priam gently nodded as he brushed her brown locks back across her shoulder and let his hand come to rest on her shoulder

'Where is my grandson? For I must desire to see him' a weak smile spread across Andromache's lips as she slowly stood and took Priam's old hand in her own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gently she led him back into the palace and headed for her chamber, carefully she opened the door and Lucida looked up

'My princess' she bowed her head to Andromache 'My King' she bowed down low to Priam 'Leave us no Lucida' the maiden nodded and quickly hurried out of the room. Andromache made her way over to the cot and looked down at the sleeping boy, Priam came beside her 'He did not sleep well last night, and neither did I my King' she ran her finger along the child's chubby rosy cheek 'We did not sleep well at all' she took the baby up from his crib and gently laid his head against her breast. She cradled the child's head in her hand as she began to hum softly. Priam placed a hand on her shoulder

'I shall leave you both' before she could speak he had turned and left her chamber. She rocked the child in her arms and kissed his bare head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please give me your thoughts amd reviews_


	3. Hektor's Return

Chapter 3 finally up. Please R&R

* * *

Andromache's eyes slowly opened and she stood and walked to the balcony; she leant on the stonewall and looked out over the land's outside the Trojan city, her eyes falling upon the sea. Today her husband, Hektor would finally be home. She turned and hurried through the veil curtains into her room, she looked to her child as she hurried across the room. She reached the basin across the room and splashed water over her face before drying it with the edge of her nightdress. Lucida walked into Andromache's room

'Good morning, milady' Andromache smiled

'Oh Lucida, Hektor will finally be home. How I have missed him...' she let out a gentle smile as Lucida took a dress from its stand and lay it on the bed

'Sit milady and I will do your hair' Andromache nodded and walked to the wooden stool that lay before her table.

Lucida picked up a small brush and combed through Andromache's hair, when she was finally finished Andromache's brunette hair was twirled and curled up on her head, some of it still hanging down. Lucida took the dress from the bed as Andromache dropped her silken nightdress fall to the ground. Lucida let the dress drop over Andromache's head and placed small brooches on the shoulders to keep them closed.

Andromache smiled as she straightened the gold and green dress, Lucida set herself to dress the baby. Andromache left her room and went out into the gardens, she took in a deep breath and looked around slowly

'Oh Hektor....' She trailed off as she thought of her husband, looking forwards to his return....

* * *

Will continue soon, just thought it need a bit of an update. My other excuse for not writing anymore is that its nearly 2am.


End file.
